


boyfriend.

by succ_ka_bvi (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't think, I'm Sorry, If you read this don't interact I'm embarrassed, Implied Sexual Content, It's basically Mark explaining his fascination with Hyuck, Light sub, M/M, Might delete this, POV First Person, i think, it's not too graphic, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: wake up, brush my teeth, then i go and fuck my boyfriendhaha esskeetit





	boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> as taught in primary school, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all
> 
> smh ;)

hyuck is a pretty baby. don't get me wrong, he can be annoying & a whole ass brat, but not in the moments where we're together. alone. donghyuck is himself, but a cute softer version. less squawking & more whining. tiny little noises, breathless in my ear that remind me i'm doing wonders to him.

i'm glad i make him feel this way. all for my pretty baby.

well, back to my first point. whenever i enter our bedroom, it's the little things like when i catch him putting on makeup. he never does that when he's going out. it's hyuck's little hobby that stays inside & hidden. it's a shame, because the finished look is always gorgeous. nothing extreme. beautiful tan skin that shimmers when you catch the light at certain angles. perfect like golden hour. bold eye work, dark orbs standing out, making me melt when he gives me that one look. where he bats his eyelashes cutely. i noticed that, & it's adorable. & those glossy small lips, giving me a pout that makes me want to hold and protect him forever. you can tell that i think about him a lot, blabbering like this.

can't help it. hyuck takes over my mind every fucking day, but how could i complain really? whenever i come home he asks about how i am & how my day was which makes me orgasm on the spot. i've never been with someone that does that every time without fail. he always wants to know about me and i appreciate that so much. i do the same to him & i can tell that he loves it too.

baby also loves the things i whisper to him in the dark. small praises that drive him crazy. about how much of a stunning boy he is & how good he's taking me. hyuck loves it when he's on his back with me leaning down as close as possible. although he admitted it was a bit embarrassing, i assured him that it was okay, & that it was just me. over & over, & now it's the only position that makes him cum.

i tell him to watch me as i fuck him. his glazed orbs peek out from his bangs, peering up at me. he struggles. he blinks & squints, attempting to keep focus. either, hyuck glances away from my stare or slowly, he starts to lose it & slowly flutter his eyes shut. eyebrows furrowed at how amazing i'm making him feel.

i don't mean to go down that route, but thinking about it, he can be so sexy when he wants to be. hyuck has a habit of stealing from me. particularly my clothes or caps. he says it's borrowing but he doesn't really use that excuse anymore. whenever i find a shirt to wear for the day, i always have to check incase there's the odd foundation mark, since that happens often.

another thing about stealing clothes. hyuck likes to take my underwear and do things with them. he thinks i don't know but i'll let him live, since one time i accidentally caught him. & god was i blessed. he visibly shuddered whenever i heard him take a deep breath, releasing quiet noises & calls for me. thinking about it now, i would've waltzed right in & absolutely wrecked him, however i was frozen on the spot, mesmerized by the arch of his back, the dip that lead to his little ass, covered by shorts.

he was doing the washing, pressed against the working machine with my underwear bunched up in his small fists. so hot.

hyuck did tell me that he likes my scent, makes him feel safe when i'm not there with him. he even takes my sweatpants. i don't know, it's a thing he just does. he likes to steal my hoodies the most, obviously. they're big for his frame, swallow him up and make him look utterly adorable. my hoodies usually end past his bum & the sleeves cover his hands. so clearly i happily fuck him in them, tell him to keep it on right as we're about to do the do ;).

doing the do is amazing. we don't even do it for pleasure sometimes, just to sleep right after. but i love spoiling hyuck. if he's done well on an exam for example, all these praises just spill from my mouth, causing him to keen & writhe. one time i made him cry, bless him. okay, maybe more times than i said.

i love making hyuck feel good, it's just my favourite thing. make him feel good about himself, & everything around him. but not only that. there's times where i would lay him down & just put my mouth on him until it drives him wild. until he's grabbing my hair, pushing me away but pulling me closer at the same time.

hyuck looks best wrecked, marked up by me because i'm his & he's mine. the hickeys bloom on his skin beautifully, red & purple. all in the hidden parts of his body, where he's sensitive, only for me to see. it really fuels something inside me, like pride or possession. some shit like that.

and god, don't get me started on the noises he makes. angelic. hyuck is never loud. compared to the big gob he has around his friends, it's completely different. so different. i don't know what it is, but he just goes so soft & shy around me. embarrassed to moan too much or be too bold. i know when he's so into it because the sounds drip from his lips like honey, quiet sighs of pleasure & small whines right in my ear. hyuck only whispers when he wants to form words, nothing above that. he hiccups when i hit the right spot, tightening his grip around me. breath becomes shaky when he gets close, that's how i can tell he's nearing.

his eyes well up, but hyuck refuses to let the tears fall, so i cup his small cheeks & tell him to let go. he's close when the noises become soundless, mouth agape in a pretty heart shape. then a few seconds later, hyuck comes crashing down, tilting his head back & squeezing his eyes shut. the only thing coming out his mouth being hyung. it turns me mental, that does.

hyuck doesn't call me hyung often, only when we're by ourselves, which i don't really get. but i don't understand some things about him anyway. 

like the bookshelf that included witchcraft book of spells, archery, & also the tarot beginners guide. below that bookshelf were all the vinyls hyuck had collected over the years, piled up in order of the artist, alphabetical order even. well, that's what it started out as. now there's all sorts of the beatles mixed with lana del rey or prince. he's so interesting. 

fucking hell, i'm lucky, aren't i? after a long, stressful day we just cuddle in bed. i always refuse to be little spoon. i tangle our bare legs & wrap my arms around him, nose buried in his soft hair that smells like berries. my hands sneak under his (read: my) hoodie to seek warmth, rubbing his soft tummy until i can hear his breath steady in a slow pattern. & once i know he's comfortable, i can fall asleep. 

i'm his alarm clock, waking him up early in the morning by leaving little kisses allover his face, rubbing his soft thigh until his eyebrows begin to twitch. the light peeking through the thin curtains spread warmth on his cheeks, drawing me to the freckles that dot his face. although i adore his subtle makeup, he looks best like this. 

slowly, his eyes open, unfocused & squinting from the light, then hyuck groans as he realises that he's got morning lectures. he's funny. 

“but i don't wanna.” he'd whine. & rarely i let him off. i'll gently nudge him onto his front so i can disappear under the covers. 

wake up, brush my teeth, then i go & fuck my boyfriend. 

haha, esskeetit.

**Author's Note:**

> ew i'm a perv
> 
> @succ_ka_bvi ← tis me ._.


End file.
